


Like Lovers Do

by toobusy2write



Series: Glam 100 Drabbles [13]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Glam Rock RPF, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: glam_100, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-12
Updated: 2012-05-12
Packaged: 2017-11-05 06:24:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toobusy2write/pseuds/toobusy2write
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU; Brad and Tommy find companionship with each other under shitty circumstances.</p><p>Written for PROMPT #033: STARING AT THE CEILING IN THE DARK at <a href="http://glam-100.livejournal.com/">glam_100</a> over on Livejournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Lovers Do

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://glam-100.livejournal.com/118759.html).  
>  _Word Count :_ 8 x 100 words  
>  _Warning(s) :_ Underage (the boys are about 16 here)  
>  _Author's note #1 :_ Back story: Brad's the same age as Tommy, both boys are teenagers, and Tommy and Brad have been sent (Tommy from California and Brad from Texas) to a Christian youth camp for teenagers in Arizona by their parents under the misguided notion that Tommy and Brad just need to find their way back to their faith. The camp isn't a cover to reform gay kids, though. That's another story for another day.  
>  _Author's note #2:_ Hugs to @leela_cat for the beta! Title was taken from _Here Comes The Rain Again_ by the Eurythmics, which was on repeat as I wrote this.  
> 

"Shh, you have to be quiet." Warm air puffed across Tommy's skin with each whispered word from Brad's mouth.

Tommy stared at the ceiling in the dark of the cabin as the hand fisting his cock started moving again. The white of the sheet covering his naked body flashed in the moonlight. rising and falling each time Brad's hand slid up and down. 

A moan of pleasure bubbled up from Tommy's throat, and he bit into his bottom lip in an attempt to stop it from breaking free. Thankfully, Brad's free hand slid across Tommy's mouth to help silence him.

 

~*~

 

"God, you've got such a _nice_ dick," Brad whispered, hand twisting slightly on the upstroke, thumb rubbing over the head of Tommy's cock.

Tommy bucked into Brad's hand, then froze at a sound from across the room. _Shit. Fuck._ Heartbeat pounding in his ears, Tommy held his breath, staring up at the ceiling like doing so would stop them from being discovered, Brad's equally motionless body pressed alongside his. If Danny, their roommate, woke up, they were fucked.

Danny shifted and settled. Tommy exhaled through his nose, shivering a little as Brad's sigh of relief ghosted across his bare neck.

 

~*~

 

Brad pressed his mouth to Tommy's bare shoulder, muffling a groan as he ground his hard-on against Tommy's thigh.

Eyes fixed on the ceiling, Tommy gasped into the hand covering his mouth, marveling at how he'd ended up on his back with another dude's hand on his dick. He had always considered himself straight, despite finding certain guys attractive now and then. Hell, he'd even pictured a couple of them naked. It wasn't something that turned him off, but it didn't get him hard or make him want to beat off, either, not the way thinking about naked girls did.

 

~*~

 

Outside, leaves rustled in the wind and moonlight, casting shadows that danced across the ceiling, reminding Tommy of his first night at camp, staring up at the same patterns, dumbfounded that his fucking parents had dumped him there. 

When he'd come home wearing nail polish, they'd taken away his internet. He'd retaliated by coming home wearing eyeliner a few days later. They countered by taking away his car. Furious, Tommy had upped the ante by bringing home a friend, Chris and flirting with him right in front of them. The next day, Tommy had been shipped off to bible camp.

 

~*~

 

When Tommy had started flirting with Brad at camp, he'd been trying to get himself thrown out. Then something had shifted and suddenly it wasn't about rebellion. It was about finding someone who understood, someone whose parents were just as fucked in the head as his. 

So when Brad had slipped into Tommy's bed after lights out, hand headed south, saying that orientation didn't matter, pleasure was pleasure, Tommy hadn't objected. 

Closing his eyes against the shadows, Tommy pushed down his anger toward his asshole parents and focused on Brad. When Tommy's balls drew up, he knew Brad was right.

 

~*~

 

"Almost there?" Brad asked next to his ear, so quietly that Tommy almost missed the words. 

Tommy nodded, and Brad tightened the tunnel of his fist until Tommy had no choice but to arch off the bed and fuck up into it. When he came, he bit into the pad of Brad's hand to stop himself from crying out as the pressure inside him exploded, pleasure crashing through him like a hurricane force wind until Tommy was left panting against Brad's hand, staring at the shadowy ceiling in dazed amazement.

"Fucking _hot_ ," Brad whispered, hips rutting restlessly against Tommy's thigh.

 

~*~

 

Once feeling returned to Tommy's limbs and his vision cleared enough that the dancing shadows on the ceiling looked like leaves again instead of shapeless blobs, he pushed Brad's hands away and turned onto his side, facing him. Palm against Brad's chest, Tommy pressed him onto his back.

"Your turn," Tommy whispered, reaching under the sheet, fingers skimming down Brad's flat stomach until the side of his hand bumped into the wet tip of Brad's cock.

Biting his bottom lip, Tommy closed his fist around it, testing the feel, the angle, the weight of it, and deciding he liked it.

 

~*~

 

A handful of strokes was all it took. With a silent cry, Brad came wet and hot over Tommy's hand.

Tommy stretched an arm out over his pillow and laid his head on it, studying Brad's profile as he tried to catch his breath.

Eventually, Brad turned his head and smiled at Tommy. "That was hot."

Tommy grinned. "Yeah it was."

"Hot enough that it'll happen again?" Brad asked hopefully.

Tommy turned onto his back and stared at the ceiling as he considered it. 

After a moment, he reached over and laced sticky fingers with Brad's under the sheet. "Definitely."


End file.
